


Mirror

by shonn



Series: Repetition [21]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: “Do you think it's a good idea?” she asked even as she allowed C.J. to pull her close.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/C. J. Cregg, Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Series: Repetition [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/32081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Rep 21 includes missing scenes from “Undecideds” (7.8), “The Wedding” (7.9), “Internal Displacement” (7.11), and "Duck and Cover" (7.12).
> 
> Only two more installments left.

**very end “Undecideds” 7.8**

Abbey had just settled down in bed with a book when her phone rang. Expecting one of her daughters to call, she was delighted when she saw C.J.'s name appear on the screen.

“Hi,” she said as she put her novel to the side. “I was hoping you'd call.”

“I'm not disturbing you?”

“Of course not. How did it go with Ellie today?”

“I didn't really get to talk to her. We have a situation with Kazakhstan, which I'm sure you'll hear about soon, so I had to pass her along to Will.”

“Will Bailey?”

“Yes.”

“Planning a wedding?”

“Yes, well, it wasn't the disaster you have in your head,” she said unconvincingly. 

“C.J.”

“Okay, it totally was a disaster. There was a problem with the menu, the music, the dress, and the guest list.”

“Do I even want to know?” Abbey asked, closing her eyes and imagining her daughter's distress.

“Not really. It's all worked out now. Well, most of it. She's still got to choose a new dress.”

“I'm sure that was a hit.”

“It could have gone better, I admit, but it seems the world is conspiring against me when it comes to the Bartlet women.”

Abbey sighed. “You do tend to make an impression on the Bartlet women. Is she okay? I should have called her earlier.”

“She's fine. I did manage a short conversation before she left, and I think she just needed some time to adjust. Call her tomorrow when she's had a chance to cool down. I will say it's bad enough I had to pretend I didn't know Ellie's pregnant when I was talking to her. I had to act surprised when Ted Barrow guessed.”

“He guessed?” Abbey said, mirth evident in her tone.

“We were discussing the menu.”

“I'm sure you were convincing.”

“I can play innocent when I need to.”

“You've had a lot of practice at that, have you?”

“No comment.” Abbey laughed, and C.J. smiled. “How is it at Camp David?”

“I'm playing hostess, but it's fine. I'll be glad to be back in Washington though.”

“Playing mother of the bride?”

Abbey sighed. “Is it really playing when that's what you are?”

“We're all playing at something, Abbey. It's when we're not playing that we get into trouble.”

“I know you're right, Claudia Jean, but sometimes the trouble is the best part.”

**middle of “The Wedding” 7.9**

C.J. watched from a distance as Abbey talked to her daughter before Ellie smiled and walked away. She saw C.J. as she turned and motioned for the CoS to join her in the middle of the ballroom.

“I was thinking Ellie and Jed should have practiced the dance,” Abbey said as C.J. came to stand before her. “Do you think he'll have time?”

“With the way this life is going, who knows?” C.J. answered honestly. “What's this music?”

“'Attraversiamo' by Dario Marianelli.”

“It's lovely.”

“It's the background music for when the guests are entering.”

“Hmm.” C.J. glanced at Abbey and then cleared her throat nervously. Abbey raised an eyebrow in question, and C.J. paled but seemed to make up her mind about something. She kicked off her shoes, turned to Abbey fully, and held out her hand. “Will you dance with me?”

Abbey smiled and slipped her hand into C.J.'s. “Do you think it's a good idea?” she asked even as she allowed C.J. to pull her close.

“Why not? Just one dance here, now. I know we won't have the opportunity at the wedding. We'll probably never have the chance again.”

C.J. pulled Abbey more tightly into her arms and twirled them around effortlessly.

“See? I told you I often had to lead in gym class.”

Abbey laughed. “I believed you.”

“My, my, Claudia Jean, aren't you the gent?”

The two women sprang apart at the sound of the president's voice. 

“Just call me twinkle toes,” C.J. said as she winked at Abbey, trying to convey an air of guiltlessness. They were still holding hands, and C.J. squeezed Abbey's fingers before letting her go. “Are you ready to begin the wedding rehearsal, sir?”

“As ready as I'll ever be,” he said but smiled when Abbey took his arm to lead him from the room. “Keep me updated, C.J.”

“Yes, sir,” she said as she watched them walk away. 

**very end of “Internal Displacement” 7.11**

C.J.'s cell phone rang just after Kate announced a power plant in California was about to blow up, but she answered it anyway when she saw Abbey's name flash.

“I'm sorry. I can't talk right now,” she said hurriedly, taking a step away from the gathered group.

“Local, national, or international emergency?” Abbey asked.

“At the moment, national, but the night is still young,” C.J. answered. 

“Doug and Danny, C.J.,” Abbey said and then added, “I'll be up.”

C.J. almost groaned as she ended the call but remembered she wasn't alone. She turned back to Kate.

“This day just keeps getting better and better.”

**very end of “Duck and Cover” 7.12**

C.J. had just walked into her apartment after returning from California and the nuclear power plant catastrophe when her beeper sounded. Sighing, she picked up her phone and dialed.

“Hey.”

“You sound exhausted,” Abbey said as she tilted her head to put in an earring. “I didn't intend for you to call me back immediately.”

“No, it's okay. I only have time for a quick nap and then it's back to work.”

“Rest. We can talk later.”

“I'm sorry about Doug, Abbey. I didn't have time...I mean, I wasn't sure what to do and then all hell broke loose. I had to tell the president. I know I should have told you, too, but I honestly don't know where I fit in those situations.”

Abbey sighed at herself in the mirror as the anger she had built up tumbled down at C.J.'s frantic explanation. “No, C.J., it's okay. You did the right thing. We agreed your loyalty was to Jed first.”

“Not my loyalty, Abbey, just my job.”

“Which is why we won't discuss it further.”

“Abbey?”

C.J. sounded so frail in that moment that Abbey felt guilt wash over her. She gentled her voice as she said, “It's really okay.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“You had dinner with Danny twice, and I haven't gotten any details about either meeting,” Abbey teased in an attempt to remedy the tension. “Did they go well?”

“I left both early, but he wants something I'm not sure I can give him.”

“What?”

“My heart.”

“Oh, C.J., I'm sorry. I've really ruined your life.”

“No,” C.J. said. “I did that.” There was a long moment of silence. “I think I need to sleep now. I don't have much time.”

Abbey wasn't sure C.J. was just referring to her opportunity to rest, but she didn't argue. “Sweet dreams,” she said and didn't wait for a reply.


End file.
